


Luce (Light)

by Merced_0411



Series: Out of the Darkness [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kabby, Love, Pain, Post-Mount Weather, Post-Season/Series 02, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merced_0411/pseuds/Merced_0411
Summary: Takes place after the events of Mt. Weather. Just Kabby♡





	Luce (Light)

**Author's Note:**

> "Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness."
> 
> -Desmond Tutu-

_What was taking so long?_ Kane stopped pacing back and forth, and glanced at his watch. Two hours had passed since Jackson had ordered him to wait outside of the makeshift Medical room. He had never felt so powerless as he had the night before. Kane was exhausted, but he couldn't rest. He was haunted by the image of Abby laying on that table, her agonizing screams still echoing in his ears. If Clarke had not acted when she did, he was sure he would have sliced off his hands in order to reach her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and an exhausted looking Jackson slowly walked over to Kane. Dark circles had formed beneath his deep brown eyes.

“Howisshe?” Breathe, Kane reminded himself. “How. is. she?”

“ _Abby_  is in a lot of pain, but will make a full recovery. Abby has been through pain before, but she is strong.  As _you_ know."  Kane flinched. Jackson’s statement was a direct accusation, and Kane knew that he deserved it. “I just gave her something to help her rest. She asked for you.”

“ _Me?”_ Kane could not hide his surprise. Surely she blamed him for what had occurred at Mt. Weather. He had failed to protect her.

“I had that same reaction myself,” Jackson replied dryly.

Kane started towards the door, but Jackson moved in front of him, placing his hand firmly against his chest. Taken aback, Kane searched Jackson eyes for an explanation.

“Take care of her, Kane.” Jackson was also trying to remain calm and collected, but Kane could hear the fear in his voice, the sadness. “She...Abby is all I have.” _Don’t you dare hurt her._ The message was clear.

Kane nodded, placing his hand on the young doctor’s shoulder who now looked to be at least twice his age. Jackson was fiercely protective of Abby and for that Kane felt grateful. “I will.” Jackson seem satisfied and stepped aside, allowing Kane to pass.  He hoped that he would be able to prove to Jackson that he was not the same person he was before.  

As Kane entered the room, he quickly spotted a petite form laying on a small cot in the corner of the room. _Abby._ He immediately ran to her side. Abby looked up as he reached her side, a white sheet draped over her body. He was relieved to see that she was covered, he didn't know if could bear to see the extent of her injuries.

“Marcus?” _When had he become Marcus?_ Each time she uttered his name, he could feel a piece of the wall that he had so meticulously constructed around his heart, begin to crumble.

“I’m here, Abby.” He spoke in a whisper, afraid that his voice would betray his emotions. He leaned over and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kane paused, unsure if the intimacy of his touch was welcomed. Sensing his uncertainty, Abby smiled, and began to slowly stroke his cheek with her fingertips. He stared into her eyes, allowing them to draw him in. _It’s okay._ Somehow, at some point, they had developed the ability to communicate without words. _Soulmates._  That's what Vera had called it. _Two people that could communicate without words._ He had never believed that soulmates existed.  He felt ashamed at his dismissive attitude towards his mother’s insights. Kane took a deep breath. He needed to explain to Abby what she meant to him. “Last night...I thought I was going to lose you. I have never been more terrified in my life.”

Abby nodded slowly, her eyes filling with tears. “After the bomb went off in Ton DC, I thought you had been killed. I didn’t want to live.”

“Abby, Please don't say that. Don't ever say that.” He could feel his own tears rolling down his face. “If anything happens to me, I need you to promise me that you will be strong.  Our people need you to lead them out of the darkness.”

“I don't know if I can. You have always been the strong one, Marcus. You are a good leader. I want you to be chancellor. I want you to take the pin.”

“Abby, look at me.” Kane gently tilted her chin so their eyes could meet. “No matter who wears that pin, we are in this together.”

Abby smiled, once again stroking his face with the tips of her fingers. Kane felt his body begin to respond under her touch. If she continued…. “Don’t shave, Marcus. It feels...nice.”

Marcus heard himself laugh, despite the horrific circumstances.  “Is that an order, chancellor?"

“Yes... it is,” Abby whispered, yawning. “Jackson... gave me a sedative. I... don’t think I can stay awake any longer. I don't want to be alone. Will you...will you stay here with me?”

“Always.” Kane sat in a chair beside the cot, firmly grasping Abby’s outstretched hand. Closing his eyes, Kane allowed himself to feel comfort in their closeness. He had considered love to be a weakness, a flaw of human nature, but Abby had awoken something in him that he had never experienced before.  _He loved Abby._ He had fallen _in love_ with her. The realization was both exhilarating and terrifying.  “Abby, I -” Kane stopped at the sound of her softened breathing. She had fallen asleep.  Kane gazed at the woman who lay before him; her expression was now soft and peaceful.  Inexplicably, he was drawn to her as a moth to light. Her humanity was her greatest strength; and it shone brightly as a beacon of hope in the darkness. Kane shook his head sadly, tears threatening to flow once more.  Not in a thousand years could he imagine someone like Abby loving someone like him. After what he had done, he did not deserve her friendship, let alone her love and affection.   Kane gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and softly pressed his lips to her forehead.  "Ai hod yu in..." he whispered. _I love you._


End file.
